Inspiration Will Find You
by LoveAndSerenity
Summary: Sharpay wants to write a story, but can't think of a plot, so she goes on a search for ideas. After asking a certain blue-eyed boy for help, she'll soon learn that inspiration has its own ways of finding you. Troypay oneshot.


**Inspiration Will Find You  
**_By LoveAndSerenity_

**Hey everyone! I was reading short and funny little oneshots recently, and I wanted to try one. But I couldn't think of anything. So I asked my sister, who was sitting on my bed, playing my Gamecube and ignoring me, but she was no help. That situation inspired me to write about my own writers' block! Wow, original, huh?**

**Ha ha. Anyway, as always, please review. I really want to know what other people think of my writing. Was this cute? Cheesy? Funny? I won't know unless you tell me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Xbox or the Halo video game. I don't own Harlequin romance books. And of course, I don't own HSM, but in the future, I **_**will **_**get Zac Efron. Oh yes. I will. Oh, and Ashley Tisdale's cute costumes would be nice, too. Anyway. I own everything else besides that stuff, though. The plot, the writing, etc.; you know how these work.**

* * *

Sharpay sat, staring at her computer. She couldn't think of anything. She sighed.

The petite blonde swung around in her desk chair to face her bed. She had been trying to think of a plot for her next story. It was a little-known fact at East High that she loved to write. She had recently been wanting to write a new story, but she couldn't find any inspiration.

"Ryan, what should I write my next story about?" she asked. Ryan looked up from his spot on her bed, where he was playing her Xbox.

"I don't know, what do you want it to be about?"

Sharpay sighed. "I want it to be interesting. Something different. Something unique."

Sharpay had been reading all kinds of stories recently, and it made her feel like she needed to write more of her own. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't think of what words to type.

"I hate writers' block," she grumbled.

Ryan sighed, trying to get back to the game. "Something will come to you eventually," he said. "Just let the inspiration find you."

Sharpay nodded, closing her laptop as she went to watch Ryan kill people in Halo 3.

--o-.-xXx-.-o--

It was two days later. All Sharpay had typed on her story was an empty word file.

"Troy..." she whined. "I need a plot."

Troy looked at her, sitting across from him with her laptop on her lap as she sat on the couch in the Evans' living room. Troy was used to hanging out at her house. He had become pretty good friends with both the Evans twins.

"What do you mean?"

Sharpay and Troy had become much better friends after she'd started dating Zeke. When he decided he was bored with her, and wanted someone else, Troy was there to comfort her. He needed comfort as well. One of the other girls Zeke was dating behind her back turned out to be Gabriella. Needless to say, they'd both ended their relationships. Now they were both single, and happier, because they had each other as friends.

She sighed. "I want to write a story that's interesting and unique, but I can't think of a plot."

Troy smiled. "You're a great writer. I'm sure you'll think of something."

Sharpay looked at him. "But I _can't _think of anything. That's the problem," she whined.

_"Beautiful," _he thought. _"She's still cute even when she whines. Wait, what? Stop, Troy! She's your friend, what are you thinking?"_

"How about a romance?" Troy asked, staring at her.

_"...But she's a hott friend... No! Don't think like that! She doesn't want to be more than friends... But damn, _I _want to... Whoa, wait, I do?"_

He scanned her body quickly, taking everything about her in. Her lovely blonde hair, her attractive body, her full lips that were just begging him to touch with his own. He raised his eyebrows to make her laugh. She smiled at him. He felt all warm inside, suddenly.

_"Yep, I do. Damn it. I can't lie anymore. I want her. I want her _bad_. But I had to go and fall for her too late. Now she only likes me as a friend..."_

Sharpay giggled. "What, don't tell me you're a Harlequin fan?"

Troy smiled, never taking his eyes off her. _"She has the most adorable giggle... No, Troy, stop! Stop!"_

"No, I prefer the really explicit--" he began and laughed at her shocked face. "I'm kidding, Sharpay!"

_"What am I saying?" _he thought. _"I'm not kidding. I would _love _to give her ideas for an explicit romance book... Damn it! Stop, Troy, you aren't allowed to think stuff like that."_

Sharpay stared at him for a minute before laughing. "You're such a weirdo, Troy!"

Troy smiled and stood up, sitting on the other end of the couch from her.

"Maybe... But seriously, how about a romance?"

_"...Between you and me?" _he added silently._ "I can gladly give you something to write about... Shit, stop it, Troy! You're falling hard, and you're gonna hit the ground soon..."_

Sharpay giggled. "Troy, I usually only write romances," she said. "Even my mystery and suspense stories have a bit of romance in them, somewhere."

_"You hear that? She likes romance. I bet she wants a guy like in her stories. I could be that guy..."_

"So you like my idea?" he asked.

Sharpay sighed, rolling her eyes. "It's obviously a romance, silly! I just want to think of a good plot for one. Something unique. Something interesting."

Troy nodded. He scooted a tiny bit closer to her. "What did you have in mind?" he asked. "Angst? Humour? Fantasy?"

Sharpay thought. "Actually, I have been thinking about doing a supernatural themed story..."

Troy scooted closer to her again. His leg was brushing her thigh now, bare because she was wearing shorts.

_"Damn these pants," _he thought. _"I want to feel her naked skin against mine... No! You're sick! She deserves someone who'll really care for her and treat her right. Not just drool over her."_

"I have a perfect plot for you," he said softly, and she found his face very close to hers.

_"But I can do both..."_

Sharpay sucked in a breath quickly. "What... did you have in mind?" she whispered, getting lost in his blue eyes that were now staring into her own.

Troy licked his lips. "How about..." he started, his hot breath hitting her face as he stared into her eyes. "How about... a beautiful blonde... finds herself growing weak... as a basketball player... seduces her with his amazing powers...?"

_"I'd do _anything _for her."_

Sharpay held her breath. "That could work," she mumbled. "But that doesn't sound like you're really talking about the story anymore..."

Troy got even closer to her as she set her laptop down on the coffee table. "You're right," he whispered. "Let's make it a nonfiction."

Sharpay was staring at his lips. She looked up into his eyes. He never took his gaze away from her.

"A nonfiction...?" she asked, breathing out slowly.

Troy nodded slowly, leaning in closer to her. "It'll be your autobiography."

Sharpay breathed in quickly. Troy moved closer to her still. Their lips were so close that they were sharing the other's breath. She looked at his lips once more, before looking back into his eyes.

_"Here goes nothing," _he thought. _"If she doesn't feel the same, I'll have killed our friendship. But I can't take it anymore. I need her..."_

Troy closed his eyes.

_"...Now."_

He closed the last centimeter between their lips. She tensed as he kissed her, not responding at all. Troy's heart sank a little when he realized this, so quickly he finished the kiss and pulled away.

Sharpay had her eyes closed, not moving or speaking at all.

"I... I'm sorry... I..." Troy stuttered.

Sharpay took a deep breath. "Why... Why did you just kiss me?"

Troy put his head down in shame. "I'm sorry, Sharpay," he mumbled. "I... I just... I really, _really_ wanted to do that... And I had to know if you felt the same..."

Sharpay opened her eyes. "Troy... Why couldn't you like me when I liked you?" she asked. "Back then I would have been ecstatic if you'd kissed me."

Troy sighed, looking up. "I know. It's just that... I was with Gabriella. And Troy Bolton doesn't cheat. So there was no way any feelings for you would have been able to exist in my mind."

Sharpay sighed. "Troy... I liked you so much back then. It's just that now... I don't want to risk our friendship. Now that we're really friends, I don't think I want to risk losing you if we don't work out."

Troy stared at her. "But we _will _work out..." he said softly. "I fell in love with you, Sharpay, I couldn't help it. If you give me the chance, I'd never hurt you."

Sharpay looked at him, seeing his puppy dog eyes. She sighed sadly. "But if it doesn't work out, I don't want to lose you, Troy. You've become one of my best friends."

Troy flinched at the words 'best friends'. "But I want to be more to you," he said, almost pleading. "I want to be more than a friend."

Sharpay got a sad look on her face. "Troy," she said miserably, "I can't do it. I--"

Troy held a finger to her lips. "Tell me you didn't feel anything and I'll drop it," he said. "Just look me in the eyes and tell me honestly that the kiss meant nothing."

Sharpay started tearing up. "I can't, Troy," she whispered. "I can't do it."

Troy sighed. "Please, Sharpay just tell me--"

Sharpay shook her head. "No, I mean I can't tell you I didn't feel anything," she said, "because I did."

Troy looked at her. "Don't you want your story to have a happy ending?" he whispered.

Sharpay gave up. She smiled weakly and sighed. "I do, but I'm afraid it'll turn out sad."

Troy smiled wide as he moved closer to her again. "It won't, I promise," he said softly, stroking her cheek. "It'll be the happiest ending you could ever dream of."

Sharpay smiled at him sweetly. He leaned over again and his lips met hers. This time, he was thrilled to find her kissing back.

When they broke for air, Sharpay stared at him in wonder.

"I think this is the happily ever after I've been looking for," she whispered as he pulled her closer to him.

--o-.-xXx-.-o--

Ryan ran down the stairs to the living room. "Shar! Sharpay! I just beat the last level on Halo--" he began, but almost fell over as he took in the scene in his living room.

Troy Bolton was on top of his sister, making out furiously on the couch. One of his hands was on her waist, and slowly was making its way up to her chest as the other held himself up. Sharpay had her arms around his neck.

"Um, what the hell?!" cried Ryan. "Dude! Troy! Why are you all over my sister?!"

Troy and Sharpay stopped kissing quickly and broke apart, sitting on the couch nervously as they tried to hide their heavy breathing and flushed faces. Ryan gaped at them.

"Care to explain this one?"

Sharpay smiled as she stole a quick glance at Troy. "You were right, Ryan," she said, as Troy pulled her onto his lap. "Inspiration found me."

Ryan just stared. Troy smirked at him, his hands on Sharpay's waist as she put her arms around his neck again.

"Now scram," said Troy, "so we can think of ideas for the epilogue."

Ryan gave him a look. "I don't even want to know," he said, slowly backing away. "Just... Eww... Don't... If you're gonna... Ugh... Get a room... And I swear, Bolton, you hurt her and you're dead!"

Sharpay smiled as Troy started kissing her neck. "Don't worry Ry," she said. "I have a feeling that the sequel is going to be _great_."

* * *

**So? How was it? Did you like it? It took me a few hours. I thought it was too short originally, so I made it a little longer. So what did you think? Please give me your opinions!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers. You mean so much to me.**

**And finally, thanks for reading!**

**--Serenity**

* * *


End file.
